Al atardecer
by AngelaMort
Summary: Un secreto guarda la casa de Capricornio, el secreto entre un Santo dorado y una amazona sin rango... y el exilio causa una triste despedida. ::Oneshot-Cabrashipping::


**AL ATARDECER**

**Por: AngelaMort**

_Diciembre, 1986._

Un atardecer.

El clima en el Santuario era bastante fresco, faltaban no menos de 3 horas para que anocheciera. La calma aparentemente estaba presente en el Santuario.

Aunque no para todos.

Una joven de largos y negros cabellos iba bajando las 12 casas, venía de la sala principal del patriarca. Una máscara cubría su rostro, la cual estaba pintada con una especie de antifaz rojo y unos colmillos dibujados en la boca de ésta.

Bajaba rápidamente los escalones y venía echando maldiciones, estaba enojada, no, estaba furiosa. Venía de entre la casa de Acuario a Capricornio, la chica al notar la décima casa a lo lejos, se detuvo instantáneamente.

El viento jugaba con los largos cabellos de ésta amazona, que no era otra que Geist, la amazona de los abismos. La chica suspiró, no quería pasar por aquella casa, pero no tenía otra opción, no había otra salida.

Geist suspiró por segunda vez y se dirigió a Capricornio, dispuesta a atravesarla sin que nada… o nadie se interpusiera en su camino, ya no podía aguantar más tiempo en el Santuario, tenía que irse ya.

Entro al templo y caminó rápidamente para dirigirse a la salida, no estaba de humor y no quería ver al dueño de aquella casa.

-"Ese idiota"

No pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta mientras caminaba. La chica se detuvo en seco al ver una silueta recargada en uno de los pilares de la entrada de Capricornio, Geist cerró los puños y caminó hacia ésta.

-"Supe que el Patriarca te mandó a llamar."

Dijo aquel que no era otro que Shura al verla pasar junto a él, ella tratando de ignorarlo totalmente.

-"Sí, ¿Qué con eso?" –respondió ella tajante.

Shura frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, aunque de cierto modo no le sorprendía, Geist nunca fue una mujer muy sutil y menos en ese momento esperaba a que lo fuera, no lo quería ni ver en pintura.

Geist volteó finalmente a verlo, aquella máscara daba escalofríos, colocó su mano sobre ésta y se la quitó, mostrando ese rostro hermoso, pero enojado y con ojos vidriosos.

-"Me largo del Santuario ¡El Patriarca me ha exiliado!" -exclamó con rabia- "Me alegra, en verdad es lo mejor que me pudieron haber hecho, estoy harta de vivir en este lugar"

Shura al oír aquello no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa. Aunque él ya lo esperaba, él estando tan cerca del Patriarca y al ser un caballero dorado, le daba facilidad de enterarse de las nuevas leyes u órdenes de arriba.

-"Te lo advertí" –solo pudo decir Shura.

-"Qué más da" –respondió ella- "Mejor para ti, ya no vas a andar con tu resaca moral de haberte rebajado a que una amazona de baja categoría haya decidido no intentarte matar después de haber visto su rostro, y mejor para mí, así puedo olvidar que elegí la segunda opción"

Todo quedó en silencio.

Shura y Geist desde que se conocen jamás se habían llevado del todo, cuando Geist estaba más chica y tenía que subir a las 12 casas hasta la sala del Patriarca cuando la llamaba, ocasionalmente siempre se topaba con Capricornio, ella nunca le tuvo mucho respeto que digamos, y si él le llamaba la atención por ser tan rebelde, ella siempre le rezongaba.

En realidad Geist no le gustaba la idea de tratar a los caballeros como si fueran sus superiores (aunque por rango lo fueran) y mucho menos le gustaba besarle los pies a alguien, ella detestaba la arrogancia de los caballeros de oro o los pocos que pudo ver y conocer, especialmente.

Un día, accidentalmente Shura vio el rostro de la pelinegra, ella en realidad no pudo hacer mucho, él era un caballero dorado y ella, una aprendiz de amazona, tenía la batalla perdida de todos modos, aunque él no estaba tranquilo, a pesar de su orgullo como dorado, su conciencia no le dejaba en paz al saber que él honor de ella se había ido a la basura, Geist se sentía muy humillada.

Desde aquel día, todo cambió, las cosas se fueron dando, la situación estaba poniéndose fuera de control.

-"Lamento que todo haya tenido que ser así" –Shura rompió con el silencio y le dirigió una mirada, Geist volteó a verlo.

-"Estuvo bien, no fue correcto, en primera porque somos caballeros, en segunda porque no podemos involucrarnos y en tercera porque soy una mocosa inmadura y estúpida."

-"No quise decirlo así."

-"Pero lo dijiste y por supuesto que lo pensaste" –la chica se acercó a él- "Y yo fui más idiota al… al… ¡fijarme en alguien como tú, a sentir algo por un caballero dorado y un hombre que me lleva casi siete años de diferencia!."

Él impulsivamente se acercó más a ella y la besó, en ese momento un Shura humano, un Shura como nadie más lo conocía se mostraba solo frente a ella, solo Geist conocía ese lado no orgulloso y prepotente de Capricornio.

-"No hagas eso, nos van a ver" –Geist lo empujó y se secó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos- "Me tengo que ir, ya no puedo estar en el Santuario, estoy bajo advertencia."

Se colocó la máscara. Ambos sabían que no se volverían a ver.

-"Adiós, nos veremos en el infierno seguramente."

-"Adiós."

La joven se alejó, le dolía, odiaba toda esa situación, odiaba todo en ese momento, lo único que quería hacer era alejarse lo más rápido del lugar, el exilio de cierto modo le había caído como anillo al dedo después de todo.

Shura solo se sentó a observar el paisaje desde la entrada de su casa, nunca debió meterse en aquel embrollo, pensó, pero no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, sería difícil de olvidar, pero habían otras prioridades.

De todos modos, un santo estaba destinado a morir joven, y en unos cuantos meses, iba a comenzar una guerra en el Santuario.

. . .

**NOTA**: Mmmh, bueno un poco de OC, aunque no sé, el lado humano de los santos en realidad son muy sensibles, y creo que lo hemos visto claramente, nuestros golds tienen un corazón de pollo que bueno, para que les cuento.

Desde hace mucho tiempo le traía ganas a un angst romántico de mi OTP, como ya habrán notado en algunos fics humorísticos que tengo, hago notar a esta parejita, incluso el de "Muerdago" es sobre ellos dos pero en una versión más cómica. Aunque Geist no es un personaje canon del manga, es un personaje canon del anime, así que ni pex, me gusta como se ve con Shura.

Quería resaltar eso de la edad porque pensándolo, Shura le lleva casi 9 años de diferencia, era obvio que él teniedo 23 y Geist aprox 15, pues como que no quería verse como un pedófilo aunque haya accedido jajajaja ay nuestra cabra.

Habrá un pequeño epilogo que también tengo planeado, porque no quiero ponerlo como un fic aparte siendo parte es éste mini plot.

Los leo en la próxima.

Angela!


End file.
